Descendance de Latinus, patrice de Lyon
Descendance de Latinus, patrice de Lyon thumb|250px|Syagrius livré à Clovis par Alaric.Latinus, patrice de Lyon, puissant et riche propriétaire gallo-romain, vit à Calonnia, à la fin du V siècle et au début du VI siècle. Sa villa porte le nom de''Latiniacum'' et est à l'origine du nom actuel de Lagnieu. Ce sont les Francs (époque de Clovis) qui mettent fin à la domination romaine qui dure jusqu'au milieu du V siècle Lagnieu... au fil du temps, Christine Navarro, Editions du Mot Passant septembre 2008. . A quelle gens appartient Latinus ? Rien n'est certain ! Par contre, Syagria de Lyon est la fille de Syagrius, roi de Soissons. Cette dame Lyonnaise, décrite par Magnus Felix Ennodius du fait de ses dons conséquents comme ecclesiae thésaurus Romans, Barbarians, and the Transformation of the Roman World, Ralph W. Mathisen, Danuta Shanzer, Ashgate (1 Jan 2011). est une descendante de l'illustre gens Syagrii, famille importante de l'aristocratie gallo-romaine de l'Antiquité tardive. Son père, Syagrius, est le dernier chef romain de la Gaule. Il est vaincu par Clovis à la bataille de Soissons (486). Clovis annexe son royaume et le met à mort. Les Syagrii, et les autres patrices gallo-romains, doivent s'intégrer aux royautés barbares. On en retrouve plusieurs, à diverses époques, certains dans l'entourage des rois et des seigneurs, certains évêques, jusqu'à la fin des mérovingiens. C'est le cas des descendants de Latinus et Syagria de Lyon. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Clovis assiège Soissons défendue pas Syagrius. thumb|250px|Saint Désiré de BourgesLeur fils, Gondebaud, noble de Lyon, arrière-petit-fils de GondebaudChristian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, 1989. , se marie avec Agia de Sancy, sœur de saint Désiré de Bourges, archevêque. En l'an 510, il y a, à Sancy, un homme riche et puissant, nommé Auginus. Selon les hagiographes de Désiré de Bourges, il est le compagnon d'armes de Clovis et son fidëis. Pour eux ce viro illustrissimo est un vaillant guerrier de la nation des Saliens. Il a combattu aux côtés du roi à la bataille de Soissons (486) et à celle de Tolbiac (496) Grande vie des saints: comprenant la vie et les fêtes de Notre-Seigneur et de la très-sainte Vierge, des saints de l'Ancien et du Nouveau Testament, des bienheureux et des vénérables serviteurs de Dieu, les plus récents et des plus illustres confesseurs de la foi, Jacques-Albin-Simon Collin de Plancy, Édouard Daras, L. Vivès, 1899. . La mère d'Agia, autre Agia, est dite Nobiles vifi d'Auginus. Son prénom latinisé est Austregilde. Ils sont très pieux selon tous leurs contemporains. Augina et Agia vivent à Sancy. Selon les mêmes hagiographes de Désiré de Bourges, le roi Clovis leur donne le domaine et le château de Brana, Brena, Breina et Brema (= Braine) La France pontificale, H. Fisquet, Repos, 1864 ou Histoire physique, civile et morale des environs de Paris, depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'a nos jours; contenant l'histoire et la description du pays et de tous les lieux remarquables compris dans un rayon de vingt-cinq à trente lieues autour de la capitale, Jacques-Antoine Dulaure, Moeau (printer.), Guillaume, Ponthieu, P. Corneille, 1826. . Ce domaine comporte t'il à la fois le château de Braine et la vaste forêt qui s'étend jusque sur les bords de la Marne La forêt de Daulle actuelle n'est qu'un lambeau de cette immense forêt. ? Toutefois un autre hagiographe nous parle de la lignée des aïeux de Désiré de Bourges. Il serait l'héritier de son nom et le restaurateur de sa race. Il le destinait à la milice. Il était tout naturel que ce fils des vétérans fût comme ses pères et embrassât la carrière des armes. Tout cela fait plus penser à l'armée romaine qu'aux guerriers de Clovis. Et puis Clotaire vient très souvent à Braine dans ce Palatlum Brennacum (= palais royal) qui fait partie de son héritage, et qu'il affectionne particulièrement Histoire de Braine et de ses environs, Stanislas Prioux, Dumoulin, 1846. . Il n'est par contre jamais question de Braine au niveau des descendants d'Aginus, mais de Sancy et du saltus Joranus, sur l'autre rive de la Marne. Saint Austregisile (551-624), archevêque de Bourges comme saint Désiré de Bourges est le fils d'un autre Auginus, sénateur de Bourges. Le nom de leurs pères est altéré, signe d’une acculturation peu courante. Il peut s’agir une déformation de Gundinus ou Agilenus LE DIOCESE DE BOURGES AU HAUT MOYEN ÂGE DE SAINT URSIN A AUDEBERT (IVe s. - 1097) .Verus, évêque de Rodez, nous est en outre connu par l’achat d’une villa à Agilenus (= Auginus), père de Bobila, senatrix romana. Se dessine ainsi un groupe anthroponymique auquel pourrait finalement appartenir nos évêques K.-F. WERNER, Liens de parenté et noms de personne, Famille et parenté dans l’Occident médiéval, Rome, 1977.. Dans le royaume franc et dans les Etats qui en sont sortis, c’est-à-dire du VI au X siècle, les parents appartenant à l’aristocratie ne donnent pas à leurs enfants n’importe quel nom LE DIOCESE DE BOURGES AU HAUT MOYEN ÂGE DE SAINT URSIN A AUDEBERT (IVe s. - 1097) . Selon Settipani La Noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècles, Volume 5, Christian Settipani, Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for prosopographical research 2004 les noms d'Agilenus (= Auginus), Bobilla et Severus, dont on sait par ailleurs, qu'il s'agit du père, de la fille, et de l'époux de celle-ci, sont liés à l'archevêché de Bourges et au Sénat romain. Agilenus (= Auginus) est le neveu ou le parent proche de Deoteria. Cette Reine est originaire d'Auvergne, issue d'une grande famille aristocratique gallo-romaine, Deoteria est probablement apparentée à Sidoine Apollinaire, saint Avit de Vienne et à l'empereur Eparchus AvitusLebecq, Stéphane. Nouvelle histoire de la France médiévale, tome 1: Les origines franques Ve-IXe siècle, Éditions du Seuil, 1990. . Les deux autres fils de l'Auginus de Sancy, Deodatus - Trésorier du Roi - et Desiderius meurent assassinés. Selon Grégoire de Tours, la famille de la belle-fille de Latinus est aussi propinquus d’Auguste, un abbé qui construit à Brives à l’est de Bourges, vers le milieu du VI siècle, un oratoire dédié à saint Martin. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Education des enfants de Clovis dans un palais du Soissonais. Désiré de Verdun est le fils de Gondebaud et d'Agia de Sancy. Il est le neveu de saint Désiré de Bourges, archevêque. Désiré de Verdun est évêque, saint. Il se marie à Clotilde, fille du roi wisigoth Geisalic et Clotilde des Vandales, elle-même fille de Thrasamund, quatrième roi des Vandales, Rex Wandalorum et Alanorum. Ils sont les parents de : * Syagrius d'Autun (540-600), évêque, saint. * Gondebaud (ca 545-585), comte de Meaux assassiné en 585 La Fin de la Cité Antique Et Le Début de la Cité Médiévale: De la Fin Du IIIe Siècle à L'avènement de Charlemagne, Volume 8 de Studi storici sulla tarda antichitàn, Claude Lepelley, Université de París X: Nanterre. Centre de Recherches sur l'Antiquité tardive et le haut Moyen Age, Edipuglia srl, 1996. . Les Annales bénédictines de Saint-Médard rapportent que ce dernier, étant à Braine, en allant chasser sur les bords de I’Aisne, aurait infailliblemeut péri dans cette rivière sans le secours du seigneur Authaire, qui faisait partie de sa suite. Pour récompenser son sauveur d'un pareil service, Clotaire II lui donne, en l'an 613, la terre et le château de Braine Monographie de l'ancienne abbaye royale Saint-Yved de Braine, avec la description des tombes royales et seigneuriales renfermées dans cette église, Stanislas Prioux, V. Didron, 1859.. La famille de saint Authaire de Sully est alliée à celle de Burgondofara. Autharius est aussi un propinquus de Chagneric, leude qui vit vers la fin du VI siècle. Il est maire du palais et porte le titre de comte de Meaux. Chagneric est le père de saint Walbert, de saint Faron, et de sainte Fare (Burgundofara) Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Ils appartiennent à la noble famille du duc de Bourgogne Waldelenus Marilyn Dunn, The Emergence of Monasticism: From the Desert Fathers to the Early Middle Ages (Blackwell) 2003. . Au VII siècle, la Sippe des Agilolfing, ducs de Bavière, étend ses ramifications sur tout l'Occident barbare. En Gaule, des membres de cette Sippe (= famille élargie), Chagnéric et Autharius, vivant aux environs de Meaux soutiennent Colomban Les sociétés en Europe du milieu du VIe à la fin du IXe siècle: mondes byzantin, musulman et slave exclus, Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Michèle Gaillard, Anne Wagner, Editions Bréal, 2002.. Latinus, de Calonnia, patrice romain. ∞ Syagria de Lyon, fille de Syagrius, roi de Soissons │ ├── Gondebaud, de Burgondie, arrière-petit-fils de GondebaudChristian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, 1989. . ∞ Agia de Sancy, sœur de saint Désiré de Bourges, archevêque, Gallo-Romaine │ ├── Désiré de Verdun (500-554), évêque, saint ∞ Clotilde, fille du roi wisigoth Geisalic │ ├── Syagrius d'Autun, évêque, saint │ ├── Gondebaud, comte de Meaux assassiné en 585 La Fin de la Cité Antique Et Le Début de la Cité Médiévale: De la Fin Du IIIe Siècle à L'avènement de Charlemagne, Volume 8 de Studi storici sulla tarda antichitàn, Claude Lepelley, Université de París X: Nanterre. Centre de Recherches sur l'Antiquité tardive et le haut Moyen Age, Edipuglia srl, 1996. . │ │ │ ├── N de Meaux │ │ ∞ Leuthaire de Bourgogne, fils de Warnachaire de Bourgogne (ca 540-602) │ │ │ │ │ ├── Gondoin d'Alsace, duc │ │ │ ├── Hagnéric de Meaux, comte │ │ │ ├── Valbert de Luxeuil, abbé, saint │ │ │ ├── Faron, évêque de Meaux, saint │ │ │ ├── Burgondofara, sainte │ ├── Désiré de Sancy, né en 548 │ ├── Ansoud │ ├── Authaire de Sancy, leude, haut fonctionnaire franc, saint ∞ (2) Mode, sainte, soeur de sainte Balde ∞ (1) Aiga, sainte, une Agilolfing Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. │ ├── Adon de Jouarre, fondateur du monastère de Jouarre, saint │ │ │ ├── Agilbert de Paris, évêque de Paris │ │ │ ├── Théodechilde ou Telchilde, abbesse de Jouarre, sainte │ ├── Ouen de Rouen, chancelier, évêque, saint │ ├── Rado ou Chamar, maire du palais, chambellan, fondateur Reuil │ ├── Chrodobert d'Alémanie (600-après 649) (= Radulf, roi de Thuringe, dux (622-632) ∞ Wulfgurde │ ├── Robert = Chrodobert II, référendaire, maire de Neustrie, évêque (665) │ ∞ N de Lombardie │ ├── Heden I, duc de Thuringe, † avant 687 │ ├── Theotbald (Gozbert), duc de Thuringe, † de 700 │ ├── Bertille de Thuringe (ca 595-687), sainte │ ∞ │ │ │ ├── │ │ │ ├── │ ├── Erlebert de Thérouanne (ca 590-après 659)., nobilis Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ 639 Fumerse, descendante des comtes de Boulogne, sœur de saint Wulmar │ ├── Lambert de Fontenelle (640-688), abbé, évêque, saint. │ ├── Robert (660-677), duc et chancelier Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ Théodrade, parente de Nanthilde, épouse du roi Dagobert │ ├── Angadrisma │ ∞ Ansbert (629-694), abbé, évêque, saint │ ├── Folchaide de Salzbourg │ ∞ Théodon II de Bavière, duc │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Agilofinger │ ├── Ragnobert, comploteur contre Ébroïn, exécuté en 678 │ ├── Lambert de Maastricht (636-705), évêque, saint │ ├── Chrotari, comte d'Herbauges ∞ NN │ ├── Hervé de Laon, comte, grand-père de Héribert de Laon │ ∞ Irmine, fille d'Hugobert │ ├── Rupert de Salzbourg, évêque de Worms, saint │ │ ├── Érentrude de Salzbourg (ca 650-710), sainte │ ├── Willigarde [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Liutwin de Trèves, saint │ │ │ ├── Guy, abbé de Fontenelle, et ancêtre des Widonides │ │ x Rolande, fille du comte Charivéus de Laon, un Robertien │ │ │ ├── Chrotais [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ │ ∞ Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ │ │ ├── Milon de Trèves, évêque de Reims et de Trèves. │ │ │ ├── Milon d'Angers │ ∞ Bertha, sœur de Charlemagne │ │ │ ├── Roland │ │ ├── Lambert de Hesbaye http://mauriceboddy.org.uk/Narbonne.htm de Narbonne, comte, ancêtre direct des Capétiens Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve-XVIIIe siècles, P.S.R. éditions, 2004. . ∞ Chrotlind │ ├── Rotrude [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ ├── Landrade de Hesbaye │ ∞ Sigramm │ │ │ ├── Chrodegang de Metz, évêque, saint │ ├── Robert de Hesbaye (696-avant 764), comte ∞ ca 730 Williswinte, fille du comte Adalelm │ ├── Cancor de Hesbaye, comte, ancêtre des PopponidesAlfred Friese, Studien zur Herrschaftgeschichte des fränkischen Adels ("Geschichte und Geselschaft. Bochumer historische Studien" 18), Stuttgart, 1979. Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, V - XVIII siècle, P.S.R. éditions, 2004, p.45. │ ├── Thurimbert de Hesbaye (ca 730-après 770), comte │ │ │ ├── Robert II de Hesbaye │ │ │ │ │ ├── Robert III de Hesbaye │ │ │ ├── Robert le Fort │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Capétiens... │ │ ∞ ca 720 concubine du comte Robert │ ├── Guérin von Thurgau, gouverneur Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958. . ∞ Adelinde, fille d' Hildeprand, dux ducatus Spoletani │ ├── Isembard von Thurgau (ca 750-806), comte │ │ │ ├── Guerin de Provence │ ├── Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791), comte │ ├── Liebulf de Provence (ca 780-835) De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. ∞ Odda (ca 800-après 835) │ ├── Leibulf des Baux (ca 830-900) Old Provence - p. 127, Theodore Andrea Cook - 1905. │ ├── Pons de Mevouillon (ca 870-954) Bulletin de la Société d'etudes scientifiques et archéologiques de Draguignan et du Var, Volumes 16 à 17, C. et A. Latil, 1887.. ∞ Blismodis de Mâcon, sœur d'Aubry de Mâcon │ ├── Umbert (ca 900-996), évêque de Vaison │ ├── Garnier (ca 900-991), évêque d’Avignon. │ ├── Ison d’Arles (ca 900-942) │ ∞ Fille d'Ursus de Bénévent │ │ ├── Pons de Marseille (ca 910-979), dit major │ ∞ Judith de Bretagne │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Vicomtes de Marseille... │ ├── Pons II de Mevouillon (ca 910-986) ∞ Richilde, originaire de l’Uzège │ ├── Féraud de Nice, évêque de Gap, │ ├── Pierre de Mirabel │ ├── Pons de Mevouillon │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Mevouillon... │ ├── Arnoul de Theys │ ╰──┄┈... Descendance Theys... │ ├── Gérard │ ├── Rambaud de Mevouillon (ca 960-après 1023) │ │ │ ├── Rambaud de Chorges, domnus │ │ │ ├── Pons Rambaud (ca 1020-après 1094) │ ∞ Austrudis │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Rambaud │ ├── Raoul │ ├── Laugier de Nice (ca 1050-1032) ∞ Odile de Provence (976-1032) Notes et références